beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Toad
Mr. Toad is a mutated villain appearing in Beware the Batman and is the partner of Professor Pyg. Biography Mr. Toad debuted in the the premiere episode "Hunted". In the episode Mr. Toad was shown to be working with Professor Pyg in order to kidnap three leading Gotham industrialists who all had a hand in a shady land deal that Mr. Toad, as an eco-terrorist, strongly opposed. In episode "Instinct " Pyg and Toad targeted several fashion designers who used animals to create their suits. In "Reckoning" he helped Pyg to take down Batman to claim a bounty from Ra's al Ghul. In "Doppleganger" he and Pyg transform Dr. Langstorm into Man-Bat and use him to lead them to the chemical factories so that they may steal the chemicals needed to create the serum that will turn people into humanoid animals to take over Gotham City. Appearance Unlike Professor Pyg, who appears to be a normal man in a mask, Mr. Toad appears to be an actual anthropomorphic African Toad. He is able to leap about with the ease of his namesake and also posseses the ability to launch highly concussive blasts of sonic energy from his mouth when he croaks. One of these blasts was able to send Batman flying across a room. Toad speaks with a slight German accent and carries a wooden cane with a blow-torch hidden inside it. Powers and Abilities Powers *Enhanced Jump *Sonic Croak. *Prehensile Tongue Quotes *"It's the Batguy!" *"I wanna do that again!" *"Everyone pays!" Trivia *He is the first mutant that appear in the series. *He might mutated by Professor Pyg. *He looks shorter than in the original comics. *He is an African Toad. **Ironically, instead of speaking African accent, he speaks in German accent instead. *In this version, he has the ability of Sonic Scream, also known as Sonic Croak. *In the original comics, the Batman that he had fought with is not Bruce Wayne. * The mutation made him become retiliomorph. Half reptile, half amphibian, which means he can live on land longer than ordinary amphibian but still need to be in water. * In the original comics, he killed himself when he was imprisoned with a pistol. * He and Professor Pyg are the only villains that made three appearances. Gallery pyg and toad.jpg|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad on Stagg's Hunting Toad and pyg.jpg|Pyg and Toad in building of Keystone Wetland TOAD.png|Toad Tea Time Screen Shot 2013-12-16 at 8.53.34 AM.png|Mr. Toad and Professor Pyg have the tea time Screen Shot 2013-11-22 at 11.57.18 PM.png|Mr. Toad is using the monocle Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 6.04.15 AM.png|Dissapointed Mr. Toad MrToad_sad_look.png|Mr. Toad's sad look Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.35.23 PM.png|I think we defeated Batman, my dear Mr. Toad Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.31.48 PM.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have a great plan Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.33.22 PM.png|Pull that lever, Mr. Toad! Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.13.40 PM.png|Mr. Toad is using his stick in action Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 9.50.51 PM.png|Mr. Toad is ready to make his attack Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.15.33 PM.png|Mr. Toad's super attack Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 9.41.19 PM.png|Blasting at the door. 1403248940614.png|Will you marry me? Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.10.10 PM.png|Not who dear, why?! Pyg and Toad laughing.png|AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Pyg Toad Ghul.png|Thank you, for opening our cells... Toad and Ra's al Ghul.png|Mr. Toad talks to Ra's al Ghul About to crash.png|Mr. Toad and Professor Pyg are about to crash!!!! Doppelganger Pyg and Toad.png|Mr. Toad and Professor Pyg in Doppleganger Jp7q.jpg|Mr. Toad, would you be so kind in doing this? Pyg and Toad.jpg|Profiles of Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad Bewarevillains.png|Besides, still one more stop before the night is through. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super powers Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Crimelord Category:Henchmen Category:Inspired from Rhymes and Fairy Tales Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Supers Category:Animal-Theme Category:Speak in European accents Category:Hired by Ra's al Ghul Category:Villains who try to be good Category:Leaders Category:Murders